Rush
| }} A young villainess who has caused nuisance all over England, Rush is very much the free spirit. She has no long-term plans or goals; she only wishes to satisfy her current desires in the quickest way possible - be it robbing a jewelry store, going for a few laps around London, or accepting the odd job from a crime boss to replenish her pocket money. Like most possessors of superhuman speed, she talks without needing to stop and think about what to say. However, her quick mind is not necessarily sharp, and her tendency to act purely on her own desires has landed her in trouble more than once. History Roseanne grew up in Newcastle with her older brother, Bernard. Her mother died shortly after giving birth, and their father was an abusive alcoholic who abandoned them when she was twelve. Bernard took it upon himself to look after her. Even when money became hard to come by, and Bernard turned to organised crime to pay the bills, he refused to let Rose get caught up in the same fate. However, he was too suffocating in his desire to protect her, and she longed to be free to be herself. As a teenager she craved attention and was very jealous, and wanted to be with boys just so the other girls couldn't have them. After finishing mandatory education Rose tried to get a job as a means of escaping her homelife, but at the age of seventeen her power became active and she could not resist turning to petty crime for her amusement. Despite her brother's protests, she assumed the villainous identity of Rush and left home to commit crimes across England. Rush soon learned that if she was going to be breaking the law all over the country, she could not rely on the one hideout to flee to. She created several hideouts spaced across England, serving the dual purpose of shortening her journey when on the run from authority, and confusing enemies as to where she might be hiding. She also created a number of supersuits for herself, and for a few months people believed that there was more than one villain known as Rush. At the age of eighteen, Rush battled Sluice for the first time, and fled before the heroine could defeat her. She stole a set of valuable diamonds known as The Stars of England from a Cardiff museum and was pursued during the following weeks by X-Calibur, Photon, and Wolfbite. They eventually caught up to her, and although they secured the diamonds Rush managed to escape to another of her hideouts. After this experience she decided to be careful that her crimes did not draw too much attention to herself. At the age of nineteen, Blur upset a crime lord by failing to perform a job properly, and was hunted as a result. Rush teamed up with Blur to confront and defeat the assassin. At the age of twenty, Rush bit off more than she could chew by trying to rob a bank in London, drawing the attention of the League of Salvation. She battled Lionheart and was easily defeated, being placed in the local League Penitentiary. However, Blur came to break her out, hoping the experience would dissuade her from continuing her life of crime. It didn't in the slightest, although it taught Rush to stay clear of League members. Later in that same year she battled and defeated Cannonball at the Severn Bridge. At the age of twenty-one, Rush began dating Graviton. However, the two broke up several months later in a relatively peaceful way (for villains). She spent the rest of the year working as an on-off employee for Ruk van Duff. To Save The World! Summary of what they did in the RPG. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality Abilities and Skills Powers, skills, and equipment. Category:Solo Villain Category:Kumata Nuva